


Danganronpa IF: Betrayal

by PKMN_Trainer_Link



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: AU| Betrayal, Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKMN_Trainer_Link/pseuds/PKMN_Trainer_Link
Summary: Basically follows the ending where Kyoko Kirigiri gets killed, but due to certain circumstances Makoto Naegi still became the Ultimate Hope. Except Mukuro Ikusaba was never killed and Junko Enoshima let the five survivors go into the world full of despair. Chisa Yukizome betrayed Future Foundation, which caused the death of Great Gozu and Bandai. Enoshima also ended up corrupting Chiaki and other Ultimate Despairs with the despair video instead of killing Nanami. Also Izuru Kamukura turned back to Hajime Hinata betrayed Junko Enoshima. Finally Sato and Natsumi are not dead and Ultimate Despairs kinda.





	1. Attack On Towa

**Author's Note:**

> Both Munakata and Sakakura aren't A-holes to Naegi and his friends.

* * *

The Future Foundation's Base of Operations in Towa City- 09:00

* * *

Makoto Naegi, Ultimate Hope/Former 2nd Ultimate Luck, grabbed Aoi Asahina's, Former Ultimate Swimmer, hand and ran for a glass door leading to a helicopter pad. He was currently in Towa City, which is also now under attack led by the Ultimate Despairs. He along with Asahina, Byakuya Togami; Former Ultimate Afluent Progeny, Yasuhiro Hagakure; Former Ultimate Clairvoyant, and Toko Fukawa;Former Ultimate Writer, got on to the Helicopter as it ascended into the air. He looked down into the city as the Monokumas ran rampant. He wanted to just go down and help but he knew he couldn't. He was "too valuable" according Kyosuke Munakata the Vice President of Future Foundation.

Makoto looked at Togami asked, "Are we just going to abandon this city too like the last one?" He was refering to the last city that was attacked and basically Future Foundation left immediately when Ultimate Despair showed up. The Foundation had basically been on the run though when one of its key members Chisa Yukizome betrayed them. Ever since then Future Foundation has scrambling to get another foothold. 

Togami answered, "I'm not sure..." Makoto averted his eyes from the horror below them.

* * *

Chiaki Nanami, Ultimate Despair/Former Ultimate Gamer, watched as the Monokuma Robots and Monokuma Terrorists. Next to her stood another person Soda Kazuichi, Ultimate Despair/Former Ultimate Mechanic, who happened to create the Monokuma Robots. They began the attack as an attempt to capture the most dangerous threat to Junko's plan. A boy named Makoto Naegi, who with the help of four other Ultimates and managed to escape Junko's killing game. However when the Terrorists and Robots finally managed to breach the building, Naegi had already fled the city. However the two decide to continue attacking the city. When she turned back to where some of the terrorists, but was greeted with the sight of all of the terrorists dead along with parts the Monokuma robots scattered across the streets. 

Kazuichi turned and around yelled, "What the FUCK!" His face was filled with the horror of what was going on. Chiaki scanned the area in search of the cause of this mass death. Then a man walked out from behind a truck. He wore a black hoodie with the hood up. On the right sleeve was a red symbol that Chiaki didn't recognize. She could just barely see the cold glare from under the hood. For a second she mistook it for someone similar to Izuru Kamukura just bored with everything, but there seemed to be something different like a killing intent. At his side he dragged a sword similar to a katana that another Ultimate Despair used except maybe a foot shorter. A Monokuma Robot waddled up to the unknown person laughing. The robot lifted it's hand in the air as it's claws extended. Then in a few seconds the sword that was at the boys side was now sticking out of the Monokuma's upper back. The robotic laugh slowly stopped and the sword was pulled back. Then the man shoved the robot aside and continued to walk towards Chiaki and Kazuichi. 

Then the man stopped threw down a small sphere. He was enveloped in smoke. When the smoke cleared the man was gone. The two Ultimate Despairs exchanged worried looks. 

Kazuichi said, "Let's retreat and regroup for now..." He then said something into a walkie talkie.

* * *

 

 


	2. The Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn the identity of our hooded figure

Darius Araki watched from an alleyway smiling as Ultimate Despair retreated. He dropped the sword he took from one of the Monokuma Soldiers. 

He shooked his head and muttered, "That sword was crafted so sloppily." He walked through the alley till he came out out the other end. He walked through streets the eariler that day were so busy you could barely move on your own. He looked over the dead bodies that lined the streets each having huge cuts from the blades of machetes. This is why he hated Ultimate Despair and why now he would take revenge on Junko Enoshima for her crime she commited against the Order at the beginning of the Tradgey. 

Eventually he came to a large shrine and walked into it. He walked in and glanced around the sacred place. To the normal eye it seemed like a regular old shrine, but to Darius he saw its secrets. He walked up to one of the altars and stared at the wall. He bent down slightly and reached under the altar. There he pushed a button hidden from sight. The fact no one discovered this place showed how ignorant people could be. He stood up now staring at a door hidden in the wall. He walked in then sealed the door behind him. Behind the door there was a long set of stairs leading below. He began to walk down the stairs dust being kicked up with every step. When he reached the bottom he stared into a small room and at the opposite end sat a suit. This was once bustling with assassins that served the Order, a group that killed the corrupt in order to bring peace and freedom to the world and one he was trained to serve since birth. He walked towards this suit that was on a stand examining the training dummies and weapons that were dusty from neglect. It had been a while since he came to this room used by the Order. When he finally stood a few feet from the suit he examined it. It had a black shirt that had a hood and over that a coat that's collar stood straight and its bottom drapped by the knees. It had regular looking pants each lined to hide weapons a black combat boots. The last piece of the suit was a belt that wrapped around the waist and over the left shoulder.

After admiring the suit he took it off its stand. Revealing under the shirt a set of light armor. He pulled on the suit and its armor and spun around to inspect his options for weapons and tools. He grabbed two hand pistols, throwing knives, a air rifle (that fired poison darts, sleeping darts, and regular bullets), a machete, more smoke bombs, a dagger, darts/ammuntion for the air rifle, ammunition for the pistols, a grappling hook, lock picks, and voltaic bombs (a bomb that releases an electrical current kinda like a EMP). He placed all the items into the different pockets and sheathes that lined the belt. After this he turned to leave the room prepared for a fight with the Ultimate Despairs.

* * *

Junko Enoshima; Former Ultimate Fashionista, True Ultimate Despair; was furious about the news of the failure at Towa City. While yes they had managed to topple one of the last symbols of hope in the world, they let the Ultimate Hope and his allies escape and revealed a new threat. She was so angry in fact that everyone was avoiding her so she wouldn't kill them. 

After sometime her ugly ass twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba; Former Ultimate Soldier, Ultimate Despair; asked, "Junko-nii is it possible that this threat has some connection to you know." 

Junko annoyed growled, "I don't know what your talking about, but if it is what I think it is then no. We destoryed them forever you stupid piece of crap." However she was unsure if they were connected. She grumbled something to herself as she waved off her sister. These last few months were going badly since Future Foundation managed to free the survivors from Class 78, Makoto Naegi who she saw as no big deal became her most dangerous enemy, and her mole in Future Foundation was discovered and barely escaped alive, Izuru Kamukura; Former Ultimate Hope/Despair/Talent; betrayed her, and now another threat has appeared that she has no idea of who it is and what they are capable of. 

* * *

Hajime Hinata; Former Ultimate Talent/Hope/Despair; looked around the now ruined Towa City seeing he was too late to save anyone. He beat himself as he saw the innocent people lying dead on the ground. Tears that his former self Izuru never would have shown now welled up trying to escape. He wanted to help the other Ultimate Despairs become free from Enoshima's grasp but he always seemed to late. As he scanned the street looking for any sign of life he noticed a shadow move into an alley. Despite better judgement he decided to follow trusting his talents would protect him.

* * *

Makoto Naegi waited at the Future Foundation HQ waiting for his next assignment orders. It would probably be something stupid like a speech to give hope to the people and despite what people thought Naegi felt despair. The despair that he wasn'5 able to save his classmates from Junko, that he couldn't save Towa City. Each time this feeling welled up inside him though he pushed it off and tried to move forwards. He looked up to see Togami walking up to him.

Makoto asked, "Do we have instructions?" 

Togami replied, "Yes." 

Makoto asked, "Where are we being sent now?" 

Togami said, "We're returning to Towa City in investigate Ultimate Despair's sudden retreat." Makoto nodded at the two turned to leave.

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Araki's connection to Junko? Who is the "they" that Junko and Mukuro were refering to? (See why the pronoun game doesn't work). Who did Hajime see? And what is Future Foundation planning?


	3. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys I had a lot of stuff that kept me busy.

Hajime Hinata followed the shadow down the alleyway. He looked down the dark path seeing nothing that would help him find this person. He crept slowly down the alley in almost perfect sync with a leaking pipe. Little did he know the shadow realized it was being followed and managed to get behind the Former Ultimate Talent. Hajime felt the hairs on his back began to rise and turned around just in time to see a hooded figure, marked with a red symbol on his shoulder, charged at him with a knife. The person swung the knife to his left and Hajime dodged. Hajime despite having every talent seemed to barely dodge each of the person's attacks. The finally the person swung the knife with one hand distracting Hajime's attention for just enough time for him to grab the Former Despair's arm and flip him on to the ground. 

The figure asked obviously disguising their voice, "Why are you following me!" 

Hajime said calmly, "I was looking for survivors from the attack." 

The person eyes scanned over Hajime for a while before they said, "Don't think just because you cut your hair you can hide your true identity me Kamukura!" Hajime was surprised at the person's ability to discern his old identity. 

Hajime said calmly, "I am no longer Izuru Kamukura, I used to be him though you are correct about that. I'm now Hajime Hinata my true self." Hajime could tell the person didn't detect a lie.

When Hajime tried to get up the person slammed their boot knocking the boy down and said, "The please explain exactly how did you revert to your old persona Kamukura?" 

Hajime, caught off guard for once, asked, "How did you know that Izuru Kamukura wasn't my original personality?"

Finally showing satisfaction with his reaction the person said, "I've learned all that I could about you and your little posse of despairs." 

Hajime annoyed said, "I'm not an Ultimate Despair. I betrayed them because I want to redeem myself for everything I caused." 

The person said, "Your not the cause it was Junko who is. You were used by her. So please interest me in the reason you betrayed." 

Hajime started to feel a bit suspicious and said, "Why should I trust someone who has the many weapons and refuses to show their face or state their name?" Hajime motioned at the Rifle and Machete that he also carried. The person obviously wanting answers pulled off his hooded revealing a long scar that ran down the side of his face. His thick black hair and brown green eyes his left eye was covered by a length of black cloth that wrapped around his head. Hajime reconized him as boy that Mukuro Ikusaba had talked about a few times before. Hajime reached into his memories as Izuru Kamukura and found his name.

Hajime said flatly, "Your name is Darius Araki correct?" 

He nods and says, "Now explain your little story from the beginning." 

Hajime asked, "If I convince you that my story is true will you let me go?"

Araki nods and Hajime says, "I guess I'll start with the corruption of the Ultimate Despairs. Specifically Chiaki Nanami, I remember the day when Junko ended up capturing her along with their teacher Chisa Yukizome. I watched silent as she forced Chiaki to fall into despair with that wretched despair video. Then one by one the others fell as Nanami, the person they trusted more than ever, slowly and carefully brought them to despair. At the time I was impressed of how Junko used hope to create despair and her followers. Then it came down the final trial in, which after the exceution of Kyoko Kirigiri, Former Ultimate Detective, Makoto Naegi ended up stating that the trial wasn't over. He soon brought overwhelming evidence revealing that the mastermind was in fact Junko Enoshima. Naegi had interested me as he refused to give into the crushing despair that Junko already delivered even when his friends almost did. It was the first time ever since I became an Ultimate Despair that I wasn't able to see what was going to happen next. Then when he said that even if the world was ruined that they would still decide their future. Then I came to the realization that despite the boredom that I felt daily was all because I had no goals and nothing in the future for me." Araki nodded and let Hajime stand up. Hajime looks at Araki who still seemed wary of Hajime.

Hajime asked, "Wanna tell your story?"

Araki said, "I'm sure Enoshima or Ikusaba has told oyu it before. If they haven't I'll explain it later." Hajime nodded not wanting push the assassin further on the subject at him and noticed Araki slip the dagger into his sleeve.

Hajime then asked, "I thought you were supposed to be in the Middle East."

Araki smirks and answers, "I was then I left, getting places without being noticed is my specialty and it was easier when you guys weren't searching for me. So let me guess you came here to try and stop Ultimate Despair's little attack?"

Hajime shook his head, "No something else, but related to the reason why Ultimate Despair attacked here."

Araki nodded and said, "Well obviously we have some what similar goals."

Hajime asked, "And what would that be?"

Araki said, "If your story is true then you would have just disappeared, probably to America since it has already recovered from the Tradgey. But you didn't you obviously want to stop Junko to repent for your sins and I am after the same thing."

Hajime said slightly annoyed at the fact Araki just read him like a book, "Okay and why would teaming up with you help me?"

Araki smiled and said, "Well I know secrets and things about this place no one alive knows about, and Ultimate Despair doesn't expect me to be able to affect. As far as they know I'm still in the Middle East."

Hajime nodded and reached out his hand, "Okay I'll work with you, but under one condition you can't kill any Ultimate Despair other than Ikusaba and Enoshima."

Araki replied, "Enoshima and Ikusaba are the only ones I'm after." Araki gripped Hajime's hand firmly and they shook afirmming the alliance between the two. 

Araki motioned for Hajime to follow and asked, "So what exactly is here that you need to get?" 

Hajme stated, "The hostages used for the class 78 killing game." As if he slightly expected this he just smiled. 

Araki said, "Then you should probably lead the way." Hajime walked in front of Araki as he pulled his hood back over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We learn why Hajime stopped being and Ultimate Despair and how Chiaki became one?! Also sorry about only having the Hajime and Darius narrative right now. I will hopefully get out one fore Naegi and co. and maybe Ultimate Despair


	4. Glorious Despair

Mukuro along with a few other despairs listened as the Fenrir soldier who was calling her informed her of the ongoings of the Middle Eastern resistance. 

The soldier said looking directly at Mukuro quickly with hints of fear in his voice, "Ma'am we have reports that Darius Araki has returned to Japan. Our contacts though have yet to locate him." 

Mahiru Koizumi; Former Ultimate Photographer, Ultimate Despair; asked snidely, "Who's that?" The other two despairs in the room nodded in agreement.

Before the soldier could answer there was the sound of gunshots causing the soldier to turn around. Then through the speakers a war cry sounded as soldiers in white outfits charged in. As the white soldiers picked off the Ultimate Despairs, Mukuro observed the hoods that were used to mask their faces. Then the connection was cut. 

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu; Former Ultimate Yakuza, Ultimate Despair; angered said, "What the Fuck was that?! And who the hell is this Araki person?!"

Mukuro calmly replied, "Someone we need to inform Junko about." She turned on her heels and walked quickly out of the room and towards Junko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the short chapter. It may be a while before another one comes out


End file.
